delilahscampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Bbw
w1 hoh *number: 23 *brandy: 43 *nina: 69 *tyler: 1 *shan: 59 *sean: 89 *justin: 18 *sam: 21 veto #nina #nina #nina #justin #nina #justin #justin #justin #nina #justin #nina #nina #justin #justin #justin #nina #justin #justin #nina #nina guesses *sean: 6 *will: *anamarija: *tyler: 7 *sam: *brandon: 6 eviction *shan: monika *nina: monika *cael: anamarija *hannah: anamarija *brandon: anamarija *sean: monika *karla: monika *sarah: monika *justin: monika *tyler: monika *alma: monika w2 hoh *nina: 9 *alma: 2 *shan: 3 *sean: 4 *justin: 4 *tyler: 4 eviction *tyler: karla *sean: tom *shan: tom *alma: tom *justin: tom w3 veto *shan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXi2L58apxo *nina: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dMOVWxxmmE *hannah: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFCZP1Nz3Ds *alma: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RZqPq1-1Tw *tyler: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8UeeIAJ0a0 eviction *justin: sam *nina: sam *brandon: sam *sean: tyler *hannah: tyler *sarah: tyler *alma: sam w4 eviction *nina: sean *justin: brandon w5 *nina: archy *sean: cael *leo: archy *needa: cael *hannah: cael w6 *nina: archy *sean: needa *shan: archy *tyler: archy w7 hoh nina AnnaSophia Robb Bonnie Wright Ciara Bravo David Henrie Emily Osment Farrah Fawcett Ginnifer Goodwin Hayley Kiyoko Isabella Rossellini Jennifer Love Hewitt Kaya Scodelario Laura Prepon Margo Martindale Nina Dobrev Olivia Wilde Paul Rudd Quinton Aaron Rachel McAdams Sean Penn Tyler Blackburn Uma Thurman Vanessa Williams Will Ferrell Xavier Samuel Yvonne Strahovski Zoe Kravitz sean Arnold Schwarzenegger Billy Bob Thornton Chevy Chase David Tennant Eddie Murphy Frank Sinatra Gilbert Gottfried Hilary Duff Ice-T Jonas Nay Kevin Hart Lucy Liu Michael J. Fox Nicolas Cage Oscar Isaac Pat Boone Quentin Tarantino Robert De Niro Sean Bean Trevor Duke Moretz Udo Kier Vanessa Hudgens Willa Ford Xaver Hutter Yolanda Vazquez Zach Braff justin Andre Braugher Bren Crompton Carice Van Houten Dean Charles Chapman Ellie Kemper Finn Jones Gwendoline Christie Hannah Murray Ian Glen Jon Hamm Kieran Shipka Lena Headey Max Greenfield Natalie Dormer Olivia Mun Peter Dinklage Quevenzhane Wallis Richard T Jones Sonequa Martin-Green Tyler James Williams Una Merkel Vanessa Bell Cannoway William H Macy X ander Berkeley Yvonne Strahovski Zhu Zhu w8 me #eie #btd #pd #tf #ays #tc #ns #lt #y #i justin 1- "Play Dead"- by Bjork 2- "Iris"- by The Goo Goo Dolls 3- "Born to Die"- by Lana del Rey 4- "Everything is Embarassing"- by Sky Ferreira 5- "Little Talks"- by Of Monsters and Men 6- "The Fear"- by Lily Allen 7- "Are You Satisfied"- by Marina and the Diamonds 8- "Yellow"- by Coldplay 9- "Nuclear Seasons"- by Charly XCX 10- "The Con"- by Tegan and Sara ALMA 1. born to die 2.iris 3.yellow 4.play dead 5. are you satisfied 6. little talks 7. the fear 8. everything is embarrassing 9. nuclear seasons 10. the con NINA 1. Everything is Embarrassing 2. Are You Satisfied 3. Born to Die 4. Play Dead 5. Nuclear Seasons 6. The Con 7. Yellow 8. The Fear 9. Iris 10. Little Talks SEAN "Play Dead" by Björk "Everything Is Embarrassing" by Sky Ferreira "Born to Die" by Lana Del Rey "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men "Are You Satisfied" by Marina and the Diamonds "Yellow" by Coldplay "Nuclear Seasons" by Charli XCX "The Fear" by Lily Allen "The Con" by Tegan and Sara eviction *justin: sean *alma: shan *sarah: shan w9 *nina: leo *tyler: leo w10 hoh me 1) welcome to the dollhouse 2) wet hot american summer 3) heathers 4) the virgin suicides 5) thirteen sean 1. Wet Hot American Summer 2. The Virgin Suicides 3. Welcome to the Dollhouse 4. Heathers 5. Thirteen time: 7:57 points: 1 alma 1. The Virgin Suicides 2. Thirteen 3. Welcome to the Dollhouse 4. Wet Hot American Summer 5. Heathers time: 8:13 points: 0 nina 1. The Virgin Suicides 2. Wet Hot American Summer 3. Heathers 4. Thirteen 5. Welcome to the Dollhouse time: 7:57 points: 2 sarah 1. heathers 2. wet hot american summer 3. dollhouse 4. the virgin suicides 5. thirteen time: 8:02 points: 3 veto me 1- skins 2- it's always sunny in philadelphia 3- bob's burgers 4- the walking dead 5- twin peaks justin 1- Skins 2- It's always sunny 3- twin peaks 4- the walking dead 5- bob's burgers time: 8:57 points: 3 sean 1. Skins 2. Twin Peaks 3. It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia 4. The Walking Dead 5. Bob's Burgers time: 8:56 points: 2 alma 1. Skins 2. Twin Peaks 3. It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia 4. The Walking Dead 5. Bob's Burgers time: 8:55 points: 2 sarah 1. Skins 2. It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia 3. Twin Peaks 4. Bob’s Burgers 5. The Walking Dead time: 8:52 points: 2 nina 1. The Walking Dead 2. Skins 3. Bob's Burgers 4. Twin Peaks 5. It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia time: 8:52 points: 1 eviction *nina: needa *justin: needa *hannah: sean *alma: sean w11 hoh quarters *alma: **paper **scissors **paper semis *nina: **rock **rock **paper *meg: **scissors **rock **scissors finals